Love and Bond
by blackmagicseal
Summary: Hiatus
1. Sora POV 1:4

**KH A/U**

Disclaimer: Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix

Rate: T untuk sho-ai

Genre: angst/romance? atau hurt/comfort?

Setting tempat: Masa Sekolah

Peringatan: Mengandung sho-ai untuk chapter fiction selanjutnya.

Untuk FIC ini, aku menggunakan POV karakter cerita.

**Catatan:** Aku mendapat masukan dari Yami~~ dan Nophie~~. Thank you!

Page1-4

* * *

_Love and Bond_

~ **Mendengarkan Cerita dan Bertemu **~

**Sora's POV**

Namaku adalah Sora. Aku merupakan murid baru di kota Twillight dan ini adalah hari kedua aku di sekolah baruku. Aku hanya ingin kembali ke kelas dan baru saja dari kantin ketika aku mendengar suara percakapan. Ada dua gadis yang sedang berdiri dan terlihat seperti ditengah perbincangan. Apa yang mereka bicarakan terdengar di telingaku. Aku tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba memiliki keinginan untuk memperhatikan cerita mereka. Aku mendengar suara mereka dan aku berkosenterasi.

"Hei, kau tahu? Teman sekelasku melihat seseorang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah ketika ia berjalan melewati pintu gerbang hari ini. Dia baru menyadari sebelumnya bahwa anak itu tidak memiliki kaki dan transparan setelah melewatinya dan ketika dia berbalik, anak itu menghilang ... " Gadis berambut merah itu sedikit menggigil ketika dia menceritakan tentang tidak memiliki kaki. Temannya hanya mengangguk. Wajahnya juga agak takut.

"Aku juga mendengar cerita dari kakak kelasku. Satu tahun lalu, ada seorang anak laki-laki dari kelas dua yang kecelakaan ketika ia akan pergi ke sekolah, ada mobil menabraknya ." Gadis berambut pirang meletakkan jarinya di dagunya. "Apakah mungkin ada hubungannya?"

Aku tiba-tiba merasa sakit. Aku takut untuk tentang mendengar cerita selanjutnya. Ya, aku tidak suka sesuatu yang seperti hantu atau kamu tidak bisa menyentuh mereka. Jadi, aku buru-buru melangkah pergi dari mereka dan berjalan ke tangga.

Masih mengeluh dengan apa yang aku dengar, aku melihat seseorang sedang duduk di tangga paling bawah. Aku benar-benar tidak paham, tubuhku menjadi terasa dingin dan aku pikir perutku mulai terasa mual. Dengan langkah yang berat, aku hampir mencapai sosok yang sedang duduk itu dan tubuhku mulai membeku. Dia terlihat seperti hanya seorang murid dan wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih. Kamu dapat melihat bayangan gelap di sekitar matanya. Aku memperhatikan dirinya dari kepala sampai kaki. Dapat kulihat dia berambut pirang. Mungkin usianya sama denganku dan ketika aku melihat ke arah kakinya, dia memandang kearahku. Aku memucat dan shock. Keringat dingin menetes dari wajahku. Dan aku mendengar suaranya.

"Kau dapat melihat aku?"

Aku langsung menjerit dan setelah itu, penglihatanku menjadi hitam. Mungkin aku telah pingsan.

~ **Ruang Kesehatan dan Riku** ~

"Sora.. so.."

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku pikir aku tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Ketika kubuka mataku, seorang gadis dengan wajah khawatir sedang menatapku. Aku berkedip beberapa waktu dan akhirnya dapat menemukan suara untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kairi?" Aku berkata dan kemudian mengerang. Kupikir tubuh milikku sedikit terasa sakit. Mungkin karena aku jatuh? tetapi aku tidak begitu ingat bagaimana aku jatuh.

Kairi tersenyum sedikit padaku. Dia menoleh dan berbicara dengan seseorang. Tatapanku mengikutinya dan aku melihat Riku berdiri dan bersandar di dinding.

"Riku, Sora membuka matanya!" Dia mendekati Riku. Aku memperhatikan mereka. Mungkin Riku yang membawaku ke ruang kesehatan ini.

Aku tahu Riku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa. Aku mendesah dan menatap langit-langit untuk berpikir apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. Ketika aku melihat wajahnya. Dia tidak benar-benar tidak terkejut seperti aku yang terkejut. Mata sedih-nya berubah menjadi tanpa ekspresi. Itu benar-benar mengganggu pikiranku. Aku tersadar, apakah Riku juga melihatnya sewaktu dia berada disana?

Aku mendengar bahwa Riku berbicara kepada Kairi agar dia kembali ke kelas terlebih dahulu. Kairi mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku tahu di matanya, dia benar-benar khawatir tentang keadaanku dan menginginkan menjelaskan mengapa aku mendadak jatuh pingsan di lantai. Tapi aku mendengar dia mempercayakan diriku kepada Riku.

"_Aku tidak bisa membuat Kairi khawatir dan Riku ... akankah ia percaya dengan apa yang saya katakan.. Tentang melihat hantu? Akan dia percaya padaku? Apakah dia juga melihatnya_" Aku bicara dalam pikiran. Rasanya menjadi lelah jika kau berpikir terlalu banyak.

Riku kemudian berjalan ke arahku, ke tempat tidur aku berbaring. "Sora.."

TBC~

Baru sampai disini^^

Ini sepertinya pertama aku membuat cerita dengan POV karakter secara langsung. Jika ada kesalahan, mohon maaf. Setelah mendapat ilham untuk kelanjutannya, aku akan langsung menulis UPDATEnya.

Aku juga sedang mengerjakan kelanjutan untuk cerita KH-ku yang lain. hehe~~butuh waktu karena ceritanya panjang. Sedangkan untuk fic ini aku tidak akan membuat cerita yang terlalu panjang.

Review?


	2. Riku Prolog POV 3:4

LÔVÈ and ßONÐ

KINGDOM HEARTS©TETSUYA NOMURA AND SQUARE ENIX

* * *

Prolog and 3:4

**Riku's POV**

Ini adalah sekolah SMP di kota _Twilight_. Tahun ini merupakan tahun baru bagi siswa baru di kelas satu. Namaku Riku dan sekarang hari keduaku di sekolah baru ini. Aku belajar di sini dengan Sora,orang yang berambut _spike_ berwarna cokelat dan Kairi, gadis yang pemberani.

Mereka adalah teman-teman masa kecilku. Kami selalu bersama dari taman kanak-kanak, SD dan sekarang SMP.

Sora anak selalu riang sedangkan aku orang tenang. Aku pikir kita saling bertentangan tetapi itu yang membuat aku menikmati kebersamaan dengan dirinya.

Aku selalu menggoda Sora. Dia sepertinya naksir dengan Kairi. Ketika kita lulus dari sekolah dasar, aku menantang dia dalam festival kelulusan yaitu lomba lari seratus meter. Aku mengatakan siapa yang menang dapat berkencan dengan Kairi. Pertama kali saat mendengar hal itu, wajahnya langsung memerah dan dia akhirnya setuju. Setelah festival berakhir, aku yang memenangkan lomba itu dan aku mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku hanya bercanda tentang pergi kencan dengan Kairi.

Meskipun Sora adalah anak pemberani dan aku pikir dia sedikit bodoh dan sembrono. Dia memiliki rasa takut pada hantu atau sesuatu seperti itu. Mungkin itu karena salahku? haah.. Alasannya ketika kita kembali di rumah kami di Pulau _Destiny _lima tahun yang lalu. Aku selalu menceritakan kisah-kisah menakutkan. Mengatakan kepadanya bahwa di bawah tempat tidurnya, hidup rakasa atau monster dan gua rahasia yang ada di pulau kami itu dihantui bajak laut yang mati ketika pulau _Destiny _masih belum tersentuh seratus tahun yang lalu. Jadi, aku rasa ikatan kami begitu erat.

Aku pikir aku benar-benar akan terkena serangan jantung ketika aku mendengar teriakan Sora. Aku langsung lari keluar dari toilet dan mencari Sora. Ketika aku menemukannya, Sora sudah berada di lantai. Aku tidak percaya mataku. Mungkin aku gila, tapi aku melihat sosok tubuh transparan yang berdiri di dekatnya. Aku menatap adegan itu tanpa berkedip dan ketika aku mendengar beberapa suara langkah kaki, aku melihat ia menghilang.

Aku berjalan ke Sora dan menjatuhkan lututku, kucoba mengguncang-guncang bahu Sora tapi tidak ada respon.

"Sora!" Aku mencoba untuk memanggilnya. Beberapa siswa mulai mengerubungi kami dan aku melihat Kairi.

"Riku?" Matanya menyipit ketika melihat Sora. "Apa yang terjadi?" Dia menjadi khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu, ketika aku sampai disini dia sudah ada di lantai." Aku memandang Sora dan beberapa siswa berbisik satu sama lainnya.

"Bawa Sora ke ruang kesehatan .." Kairi berbicara dan aku mengangguk.

Aku mengangkat Sora dengan lenganku. Hati-hati menarik dia untuk aku bawa di punggungku dan Kairi membantu menaikkan Sora. Siswa lain hanya menonton kami ketika Kairi berjalan di belakangku.

Ketika sampai di ruang Kesehatan, ruang kesehatan itu kosong. Sepertinya orang yang bertugas baru keluar. Aku belum tahu banyak sekolah baruku ini. Aku hanya tahu kelas , kantin, toilet, Ruang guru dan ruang kesehatan. Aku juga belum mengenal siapa teman sekelas atau guru. Aku bahkan tidak merasa peduli.

Aku meletakkan Sora ke tempat tidur dengan hati-hati. Kairi kemudian mengambil selimut dan menyelimutinya. Dia mengambil minyak yang ada di kotak obat. Aku membiarkan Kairi yang menangani Sora. Aku berjalan ke dinding terdekat dan bersandar. Aku silang tanganku di dada dan berpikir lagi.

_"Apakah apa yang kulihat benar-benar hantu?_" Aku memiringkan alisku. _"Apakah Sora melihatnya sehingga dia pingsan?"_ Banyak pertanyaan berkecambukdi pikiranku. _"Aku akan menunggu Sora sampai sadar, kemudian bertanya kepadanya"._

Tak berapa lama, Aku mendengar suara Kairi.

"Riku, Sora membuka matanya!" Dia mendekatiku. Aku memperhatikan Sora menatapku dan Kairi. Aku kemudian berbicara kepada Kairi untuk kembali kedalam ke kelas terlebih dahulu. Kairi mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Sora. Aku melihat Sora memandang Kairi dan aku juga sebenarnya tahu Kairi sangat ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. jadi aku pun berjanji akan menceritakannya setelah berbicara dengan Sora.

Aku mulai berjalan ke arah Sora yang masih tiduran. Dengan menghelai nafas, aku mulai berbicara. "Sora.."

TBC ~


	3. normal POV 5:

**LÔVÈ and ßONÐ**

KINGDOM HEARTS©TETSUYA NOMURA AND SQUARE ANIX

* * *

Halaman 5:? (-_-lll) Belum buat

Normal POV

**~ Tanya dan Jawab**

Saat mendengar suara Riku, Sora kemudian duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Badannya masih terasa agak sakit. Dipandanginya Riku. Sepertinya dia Ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Riku mengambil kursi kayu yang ada di dekat meja dan meletakkannya di depan tempat tidur yang Sora gunakan untuk duduk. Dia kemudian duduk di kursi itu.

"Sora," Desah Riku. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pingsan? Aku juga sebelumnya mendengar suara teriakanmu?" Riku melihat ekspresi Sora. Sora terlihat bingung dan ragu-ragu. "Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya, aku tidak akan tertawa apa pun yang akan kau katakan kepadaku Sora."

Sora mengangguk. Dia tahu bahwa Riku selalu ada di sini untuknya. Seperti ketika mereka masih kecil, saat Sora terseret ombak dipantai. Sora tenggelam dan panic. Dia berusaha menjangkau ke atas tetapi tidak berhasil. Ketika Sora hampir putus asa, Riku meraih tangannya dan mereka berdua akhirnya dapat kembali ke tepi pantai dengan selamat. Semenjak kejadian itu, Sora sering bermimpi buruk di malam hari. Bukan mimpi dia tenggelam. Tetapi mimpi Sora tidak bisa meraih tangan Riku yang tengadah ke arahnya. Dirinya terseret arus dan sekeras apapun Sora tidak dapat meraih tangan Riku. Sora takut kalau itu tanda Riku akan menjauh darinya. Tetapi Riku selalu ada, apapun yang terjadi.

"Aku melihat seseorang .." Sora kemudian berdehem untuk memperjelas suaranya. "Dia duduk di tangga paling bawah. Aku melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Dia berambut pirang. Murid seperti kita dan sebelum itu, aku mendengar sebuah cerita.." Sora berhenti berbicara sejenak. Dia mengamati wajah Riku dan Sora melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku rasa, aku melihat hantu ... " Wajah Sora memucat. Riku sedikit khawatir melihatnya. Dia memegang kedua tangan Sora dengan tangannya. Riku menggosok punggung tangan Sora dengan ibu jarinya. Berharap bahwa Sora akan merasa lebih nyaman.

Mata biru Sora menatap Riku dan Sora tersipu. Sora kemudian tertawa tertawa kecil sedangkan Riku sedikit tersenyum.

"Mungkin, kau pikir aku gila Riku..." Sora memandang Riku menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku melihatnya juga." mata Sora tiba-tiba terbuka lebar ketika mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?" Sora tidak tersipu lagi dan Riku melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Ya, aku hanya berpikir bahwa aku gila juga sebelum. Sebenarnya, ini juga pertama kalinya aku melihat hantu atau hal semacam itu .." Ketika mendengar kata hantu, wajah Sora sedikit memucat lagi dan Riku menghelai nafas. "Maaf Sora, karena aku, kau selalu takut... dengan sesuatu seperti itu."

"Um ..." Sora menggeleng pelan. Dan Riku menyeringai.

"Aku selalu senang untuk menggodamu, ekspresimu selalu lucu. .." Riku tertawa lagi. Sora mendengus kesal.

"Riku!"

"Ok, ok Jadi kita berdua melihat hantu.. " Riku kemudian meletakkan telunjiknya di dagu. " Aku pikir aku akan menceritakan kepada Kairi tentang apa yang baru saja kita diskusikan. Aku berjanji akan mengatakan padanya." Riku mulai berdiri. "Jadi Sora-" Sebelum ia bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sora menarik seragam Riku.

"Jangan bilang kepada Kairi!" Terjai jeda. "Aku tidak ingin dia khawatir denganku ..." Sora masih memegang baju Riku dan mata birunya fokus ke mata hijau Riku. Riku yang pertama memecah kontak mata itu dan menghela napas panjang.

"baiklah, aku tidak akan memberitahu Kairi, Sora." Suara Riku begitu lembut. Sora melepaskan baju yang dia pegang dan menundukkan pandangannya.

"Maafkan aku Riku," Sora bergumam. "Aku membuat kau tidak bisa memenuhi janjimu pada Kairi."

"Oh, ya. Tapi jangan khawatir." Riku menepuk-nepuk rambut Sora.

Ketika mereka masih di tengah percakapan, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu.

"Aku dengar ada seorang siswa mendapat kecelakaan." Riku dan Sora berbalik dan memandang menuju pintu yang perlahan terbuka. "Maaf aku punya sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan tadi..."

Sekarang, kita dapat melihat orang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Dia memakai jaket bewarna putih. Dia memegang beberapa lembar kertas. Kau juga dapat melihat rambutnya berwarna merah dan _spike_. Dia menggunakan kacamata dan terdapat nama plat di jaket putih itu. Tulisan yang ada di dalam plat itu adalah ...

'A-x-e-l'

Axel melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang kesehatan, tetapi dia tiba-tiba tertegun. Dia menjatuhkan apa yang ia pegang di tangannya ke lantai. Axel menatap yang ada di depannya dan ia tidak bisa berpaling.

"Hei, ada apa?" Riku mengangkat alis kirinya ketika tahu bahwa petugas kesehatan yang mengurus ruang kesehatan itu hanya berdiri sambil menatap Sora.

Axel tetap terdiam. Ketika dia berhasil berpikir, kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut setelah diam-nya, "Roxas?"

TBC~

Ventus: Iya~ ini ide original dari komik yang aku buat. Karena disana gak gt jelas karena keterbatasan kemampuanku, aku memperjelas di fic ini XD. Idenya kaya yang kemarin tetapi aku tambahin. Dan karena ini hanya pendek-pendek tiap chapter, jadi lebih mudah untuk dipikirkan. Hehe


	4. Axel POV

**LÔVÈ and ßONÐ**

KINGDOM HEARTS©TETSUYA NOMURA AND SQUARE ENIX

* * *

Axel's POV

Aku melirik jam, 10:00

Aku menunggu dering bel sekolah. Aku ketuk-ketuk jariku di meja dengan sabar seirama detik jam. Aku menatap keluar jendela memadangi jalan di depan gerbang sekolah dan membayangkan ketika aku pertama kali bekerja di sekolah ini.

Namaku Axel. A-x-e-l, apa kalian sudah menghafalkannya?

Aku petugas kesehatan di sekolah _Twilight_. Aku bekerja di sini sejak tiga tahun lalu. pekerjaanku tidak terlalu keras. Setiap Senin dan Jumat aku hanya memeriksa para siswa kemudian memberikan obat untuk murid yang cedera atau yang memiliki masalah kesehatan yang tidak terlalu serius.

Setelah setengah tahun pertama saya, suatu hari, siswa bernama Roxas memintaku untuk memberinya obat penghilang rasa sakit. Dia mengatakan bahwa giginya membunuhnya. Aku tertawa ketika mendengarnya. kuperiksa gignyai dan aku melihat lubang kecil di gigi putihnya.

"Kau harus pergi ke dokter gigi. Penghilang rasa sakit tidak akan membantu banyak.." Aku melihat mulutnya bergerak-gerak ketika mendengar apa yang kukatakan.

"Aku hanya meminta penghilang rasa sakit. Apakah itu terlalu banyak?." Dia menggeram dan aku hanya tersenyum. Anak ini begitu manis.

Aku memberinya penghilang rasa sakit dan segelas air. Dia meletakkan obat di dalam mulutnya kemudian meminum segelas air itu sampai habis.

"Um, terima kasih dan aku tahu aku harus pergi ke dokter gigi. Tapi aku tidak punya waktu.." Aku mendengar ia menjelaskan dan aku hanya memberinya senyuman hangat. Aku bersumpah, aku melihat wajahnya berubah menjadi merah. Aku kemudian menepuk kepalanyapelan dan wajahnya memerah lebih dalam.

-.-.-.-

Setelah beberapa hari, dia datang kembali keruang kesehatan dan mengakatakan bahwa ia sudah ke dokter gigi. Aku hanya mengangguk karena aku sedang berdiri dan di tengah menata buku obat di rak buku. Aku melihatnya berjalan ke arahku dan terjadi jeda.

"Um ... Axel-sensei?" Dia menatapku dengan gugup.

"Ya," Jawabku. "Apa yang kamu membutuhkan sesuatu Roxas?" Aku meletakkan buku terakhir kemudian memalingkan tubuhku, jadi kami berdiri berhadapan.

"Aku suka padamu sensei.."

Untuk kedua, aku pikir hatiku berhenti berdetak melewati satu atau dua detakan. Sebuah rasa panas mendadak di wajahku membuat aku sulit untuk mengelola ekspresi wajahku.

"Maaf?" Aku tidak percaya dengan telingaku. Tidak ada jawaban. Aku menyadari wajah Roxas memerah dan dia menundukkan kepalanya._ "Apakah dia berarti .."_ Aku menggeleng. _"Tidak .. dia adalah murid di sekolah in... aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, tapi ..."_

Aku melihat tubuhnya bergetar dan suaranya gemetar.

"A. .. aku, ma-maaf .." Ketika ia mulai berbalik untuk berlari, tubuhku bergerak tanpa aku perintahkan mereka. Kupegang pergelangan tangannya, menarik dia dan memeluk tubuhnya. Jantungku berdegup keras di dadaku. Aku tahu aku suka padanya ... Meskipun salah, tetapi tampak begitu benar.

"Aku juga suka kamu, Roxas." Roxas memandangku dan mengedikan matanya. Aku suka menatap mata birunya. Kulihat air mata mengalir dari kedua bola matanya, tapi ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih .." Dia membisikkan kata itu dan mencium pipiku. Hatku penuh dengan rasa hangat dan sukacita.

Aku menangkupkan dagunya yang memberikan ciuman di hidungnya. "Kembali, aku pikir hatiku milikmu sekarang Roxas..."

Setelah itu, ia selalu pergi ke ruang kesehatan saat istirahat.

Cinta adalah cinta. Kau dapat menaksir kepada siapapun. Cinta adalah universal. Cinta untuk keluarga, orang yang lebih tua, saudara, teman bahkan untuk sesuatu seperti benda... Cinta adalah dimana hati dan kebahagiaan kita terhadap orang yang kita cintai. Jika seseorang betul-betul mencintai orang lain, kau akan merasakan kebahagiaan yang ia juga rasakan.

Aku hanya ingin bersamanya, di dekatnya dan tidak ingin dia gugup di sekitarku. Aku suka senyumnya, tawa-nya, dan sebenarnya aku ingin menciumnya.

Kami selalu bertukar kabar di hari diluar sekolah dengan bertelepon. Aku bilang aku tidak bisa berkencan dengannya karena aku sebenarnya tidak bisa kencan dengan murid yang ada di tempat aku bekerja. Bagaimana jika seseorang melihat. Aku tidak peduli diriku, tapi aku peduli Roxas. Aku tidak ingin dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Karena dia masih murid di tempat aku bekerja.

Kami bisa mengelola hubungan kami dalam satu tahun. Ketika ia telah ulang tahun, dia membuatku untuk menciumnya sebagai hadiah dan dengan senang hati aku melakukannya. Saat kelas dua, setengah tahun kemudian. Kami masih bersama-sama. Setelah pertama kali aku menciumnya, dihari ulang tahunku. Aku bekerja sampai sore dan aku tidak mengetahui sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Roxas mengatakan kepadaku bahwa dia akan menemuiku di sekolah, ia ingin memberiku sesuatu dan dia sudah berada tak jauh dari sekolah.

Tapi hidup itu kejam. Aku mendengar suara keras dari depan gerbang dan bergegas berdiri dan memandang dari jendela. Mataku terbuka lebar dan aku berteriak sekeras mungkin dari paru-paruku.

"Roxas!"

-.-.-..-

Aku berkedip beberapa waktu ketika mendengar bel sekolah berbunyi. Aku berdiri dan berhenti dari lamunanku. Aku mengambil bunga yang kutaruh di meja dan berjalan keluar.

Hari ini satu tahun setelah kecelakaan itu.

Perlahan aku membuka pintu. Aku berjalan ke tangga dengan memegang bunga dan pergi keluar dari gedung sekolah. Aku berjalan melewati pintu gerbang dan berhenti di depan tiang listrik. Kupandang jalan dan mendesah. Aku meletakkan bunga itu di dekat tiang listrik.

"Roxas ..." Aku tersenyum, senyuman pahit. "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan aku berharap bisa melihatmu sekali lagi."

Aku berjalan kembali ke ruang guru. Setelah selesai mengerjakan apa yang harus aku kerjakan disana, aku membawa dokumen yang aku butuhkan. Aku kemudian memutuskan kembali ke ruang kesehatan. Tidak ingin jika ada murid tidak dapat menemukanku ketika mereka membutuhkanku.

Tiba-tiba seorang murid, gadis cantik mendekatiku dan memberitahu bahwa temannya cedera dan sekarang ada di ruang kesehatan. Jadi aku katakan padanya untuk tidak perlu khawatir dan memberikan senyuman. Dia mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima lalu berjalan meninggalkanku.

Ketika aku Sampai di ruang kesehatan, aku mengetuk pintu karena aku tidak mau mengganggu karena kudengar beberapa percakapan di balik pintu.

"Aku dengar ada seorang siswa mendapat kecelakaan." Aku membuka pintu secara perlahan "Maaf aku punya sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan tadi..."

Aku melangkahkan kakik umemasuki ruang kesehatan, tetapi aku tiba-tiba tertegun. Aku menjatuhkan apa yang kupegang ke lantai. Aku menatap yang ada di depanku dan tidak bisa berpaling.

"Hei, ada apa?" Murid berambut silver panjang itu mengangkat alis kirinya ketika tahu bahwa aku berdiri sambil menatap temannya.

Aku tetap terdiam. Ketika aku berhasil berpikir, kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutku setelah terdiam,

"Roxas?"

TBC~


	5. Roxa's POV

**Kingdom Hearts**

Disclaimer: Tetsuya Nomura

* * *

**LÔVÈ and ßONÐ**

Roxas's POV

_"Haah.. kupikir akhirnya ada seseorang yang dapat melihatku_." Aku menggelengkan kepala. Namaku Roxas, dapat dibilang aku adalah roh yang gentayangan. Kenapa?

Setahun yang lalu aku tertabrak mobil. Tapi bukan itu yang menyebabkan roh ku keluar dari tubuhku. Aku sebenarnya sakit. Penyakit tentang darah merahku. Dimana aku sama sekali tidak bisa menerima tranfusi darah. Aku dapat menerima keadaan diriku.

Tetapi yang membuatku tetap berada di dunia ini mungkin karena aku khawatir dengan Axel-sensei. Aku tahu dia selalu berada di dekatku selama aku sekarat di rumah sakit.

Oh, ya. Aku mempunyai saudara. Namanya Namine. Dia bersama pamanku dan berada di kota lain. Malam itu juga dia dan paman Cloud langsung datang. Namine menangis disamping Axel-sensei. Semua telah diusahakan. Tetapi mau dikata apa. Aku tidak merasakan sakit. Yang kuingat setelahnya adalah aku telah berada di depan gerbang sekolahku. Aku melayang, kaki transparan.

Sudah satu tahun aku berada di dekat Axel-sensei. Axel-sensei sangat depresi. Aku berusaha menghiburnya, walaupun aku tahu itu sia-sia. Rasanya lebih sakit melihat Axel-sensei merana. Jika saja waktu dapat terulang, aku akan berhati-hati dan tidak akan terlena saat melewati jalan. Tapi aku menjadi lega kini Axel-sensei lebih dapat menerima apa yang terjadi.

Suasana sekolah tetap sama seperti dulu. Hari ini adalah peringatan satu tahunku. Aku tahu aku baru tidak ingin berada di dekatnya. Jadi aku duduk di tangga paling bawah. Andai saja aku dapat membuat Axel-sensei melihatku seperti yang tadi pagi terjadi dengan murid laki-laki yang melihatku di gerbang.

Ketika aku sedang depresi, aku tersadar ada suatu aura. Karena itu aku pun menoleh. Kulihat seorang murid yang melihatku. Dapat terlihat warna mukanya mulai menghilang dan aku mengasumsikan sesuatu.

"Apa kau dapat melihat aku?"

Ternyata benar. Dari raut mukanya, dia dapat melihatku. Aku kemudian langsung berdiri. "Hei, aku ingin meminta tolong," Aku berusaha berbicara dengannya. Tetapi dia tiba-tiba berteriak dan jatuh pingsan. Aku hanya melongo melihat orang yang dapat menjadi perantaraku yang kini ada di lantai. Betapa bodohnya aku... aku lupa, siapapun yang melihat roh atau hantu pasti ketakutan. Tapi aku rasa dia berlebihan. Aku tidak berwujud menyeramkan atau apapun yang ada seperti di rumah hantu. Mungkin dia phobia hantu?

Aku memperhatikan dirinya. Berambut cokelat dan spike. Tadi, sewaktu melihatku. Aku melihat warna matanya itu sama denganku. Sungguh kebetulan.

Aku hanya iseng mencoba untuk memegang rambutnya. Biasanya aku akan menembus apapun yang ada di hadapannku. Tapi aneh, aku dapat memegangnya. Aku terdiam cukup lama. Perasaan bingung menyelimutiku. Aku kemudian mendengar suara langkah kaki. Kutegakkan badanku dan melihat seseorang yang berlari ke arahku. Mungkin karena orang yang kini ada di lantai berteriak sebelumnya.

Seorang berambut silver kini terlihat berhenti beberapa langkah dari tempatku. Dia tidak langsung menolongnya, tetapi memandangku?

Aku tidak tahu apakah dia juga dapat melihatku. Ketika terdengar suara langkah kaki yang banyak dan mendekat, aku putuskan untuk pergi. Kupencar rohku dan aku menghilang. Aliran angin membawaku ke atap sekolah.

Hantu tidak perlu keluar di malam hari. Kapan pun dan jam berapapun aku dapat pergi. Aku juga suka melihat langit. Hanya saja aku tidak dapat merasakan hangat sinar matahari atau dinginnya udara. Namun angin masih dapat membuat rambutku atau pakaian yang kupakai bergerak. Rohku terikat di sekolah ini. Jadi, aku tidak bisa pergi terlalu jauh dari sekitar wilayah sekolah. Aku juga tidak melihat hantu lain. Apa mungkin hantu yang ada hanya aku hanya sendiri? Bagaimana dengan cerita hantu sekolah?

Aku berdiri di atas rangka pembatas dari besi. lantai teratas di gedung sekolah ini.. Maksudku aku melayangkan diriku disana.

Kulihat Axel-sensei berjalan dari depan gerbang. Aku kemudian tersenyum.

"Axel.."

Kupejamkan mataku dan aku menghilang lagi.

TBC~

Yami dan Nophie, makasih dah mereview. Mulai chapter depan cerita biasa, jadi aku buat agak panjang tidak seperti chapter sebelumnya. Masukannya aku terima~


End file.
